Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013
|Caption = Kanzenban Blu-ray Cover |artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = Hello! Project 春の大感謝 ひな祭りフェスティバル 2013 |start = March 2, 2013 |end = March 3, 2013 |released = July 10, 2013 |format = DVD, BD |label = |Last = Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu 2013 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile 2013 Outdoor Live }} Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 (Hello! Project 春の大感謝 ひな祭りフェスティバル 2013) was Hello! Project's first annual live celebrating Hinamatsuri (Girls' Day, or literally Doll Festival). It was held on March 2 and 3, 2013 at Pacifico Yokohama. The festival was separated into 3 shows: *Zen'yasai (前夜祭) *Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special! (Berryz工房10年目突入スッペシャル!) *Thank You For Your Love! It also coincided with Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA. The Blu-ray disc called Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Kanzenban, featuring the Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special! and Thank You For Your Love! shows, was released on July 10, 2013 selling total of 3,148 copies. Both shows were also released as separate DVDs selling 1,142 copies and 1,165 copies respectively. The Zen'yasai show was not released on DVD or Blu-ray. Setlist Zen'yasai= #MC1 - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #MC2 - ℃-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage #Tenshin Ranman - S/mileage #MC3 - S/mileage #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - S/mileage #Suki-chan - S/mileage #MC4 - Takeuchi Akari & Katsuta Rina #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (excluding Juice=Juice) #MC5 - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #MC6 - Peaberry # - # - #Tokainaka no Kare - GREEN FIELDS #Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ #Forest Time - Harvest #HinaFest Lottery Event - Mitsui Aika, Okai Chisato, Fukuda Kanon, Suzuki Kanon, Tamura Meimi #Kimagure Princess - Morning Musume #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume #MC7 - Morning Musume #Brainstorming - Morning Musume #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #WANT! - Berryz Koubou #MC8 - Berryz Koubou #Asian Celebration #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun - Berryz Koubou |-|Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special!= #Opening #MC1 - Shimizu Saki & Tsugunaga Momoko #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Morning Musume Attack Clip (モーニング娘。アタック映像) #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume #The Matenrou Show - Morning Musume #MC2 - Morning Musume #Brainstorming - Morning Musume #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume #OK YEAH - Morning Musume #℃-ute Attack Clip (℃-uteアタック映像) #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Juliet Juliet (ジュリエット ジュリエット) - ℃-ute #MC3 - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #Iza, Susume! Steady go! - ℃-ute #JUMP - ℃-ute #MC4 - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (excluding Juice=Juice members) #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #MC5 - Peaberry # - # - #Tokainaka no Kare - GREEN FIELDS #Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ #Forest Time - Harvest #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito - Mitsui Aika #S/mileage Attack Clip (スマイレージアタック映像) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - S/mileage #MC6 - S/mileage #Samui ne. - S/mileage #Choto Mate Kudasai! - S/mileage #Yumemiru Fifteen - S/mileage #Berryz Koubou Attack Clip (Berryz工房アタック映像) #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou #MC7 - Berryz Koubou with Precure All Stars #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou with Precure All Stars #WANT! - Berryz Koubou #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! - Berryz Koubou #MC8 - Berryz Koubou #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Berryz Koubou #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou #Baka ni Shinaide - Berryz Koubou #MC9 #Icchoume Rock! - Berryz Koubou #MC10 #Cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou |-|Thank You For Your Love!= #Opening #MC1 - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #MC2 - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Nakajima Saki #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku - Katsuta Rina #dearest. - Shimizu Saki #ONLY YOU - Okai Chisato #Ne~e? - Tsugunaga Momoko #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Tanaka Reina #Berryz Koubou Attack Clip (Berryz工房アタック映像) #WANT! - Berryz Koubou #Aa, Yo ga Akeru - Berryz Koubou #MC3 - Berryz Koubou #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? - Berryz Koubou #Rival - Berryz Koubou #Morning Musume Attack Clip (モーニング娘。アタック映像) #Brainstorming - Morning Musume #Naichau Kamo - Morning Musume #MC4 - Morning Musume #Help me!! - Morning Musume #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume #Dokka~n Capriccio - Morning Musume #MC4 - Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC5 - Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #MC6 - Peaberry # - # - #Tokainaka no Kare - GREEN FIELDS #Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ #Forest Time - Harvest #℃-ute Attack Clip (℃-uteアタック映像) #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - ℃-ute #MC7 - ℃-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - ℃-ute #Seishun SONG - ℃-ute #S/mileage Attack Clip (スマイレージアタック映像) #Suki-chan - S/mileage #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - S/mileage #MC8 - S/mileage #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage #Otona no Tochuu - S/mileage #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage #MC9 #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Featured Members *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Mitsui Aika *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) **Takagi Sayuki (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) **Otsuka Aina (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) **Miyamoto Karin (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) **Uemura Akari (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako * *SATOYAMA movement Units **Peaberry **DIY♡ **Harvest **GREEN FIELDS Concert Schedule Trivia *This has been the only annual Hinamatsuri live to have taken place on the actual holiday (March 3). Videos File:ひな祭りフェスティバル 詳細怒涛の決定！！|Concert Planning File:Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ工房、デビュー10年目突入に感涙|JIJIPRESS coverage File:田中れいな、新バンド「ＬｏＶｅｎｄｏЯ」をお披露目|JIJIPRESS coverage File:Hello!Projectメンバーも参加 パシフィコで里山PRイベント 神奈川新聞|Kanaloco coverage Gallery Watashigaiu.jpg|Juice=Juice tumblr_mj3jzjFqcd1qclfimo2_500.jpg|Juice=Juice tumblr_mj3jzjFqcd1qclfimo4_500.jpg|Juice=Juice tumblr_mj3jzjFqcd1qclfimo3_500.jpg|Juice=Juice tumblr_mj3jzjFqcd1qclfimo5_500.jpg|Juice=Juice tumblr_mj3jzjFqcd1qclfimo6_500.jpg|Juice=Juice Opening.jpg|Opening of 3/3 Opening 2.jpg|Opening Act Hinamatsuri.jpg|℃-ute Mmstage.jpg|Morning Musume Mmomusu.jpg|Morning Musume Momusubrestlive.jpg|Morning Musume Tanaka .jpg|Morning Musume MorningM.jpg|Morning Musume External Links *Announcement (Archived) *English Information *Discography: **Kanzenban (BD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special! (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Thank You For Your Love! (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:2013 Blu-rays Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:SATOYAMA Movement Units Concerts In Category:Hinamatsuri Festival